Tutus, Speedsters, and Shiny Objects
by Robin Fan Forever
Summary: In Which Superman's a barbie girl, Wally's high off of sugar, and Batman has a strange obsession with shiny objects? What? And Robin's stuck in the middle of it all. Crackfic! T for safety.


**Okay so I was having a conversation with a few of my friends. And this was requested. The evil frying pan of doom was Speedylover's idea first. **

**I don't own Young Justice otherwise this would happen!**

* * *

><p>Tutus, Speedsters, and Shiny Objects<p>

**Mt. Justice**

Robin was hacking into the pentagon when the unmistakable tune to the most annoying song ever came to his ears. Robin got up and opened his door, only making the tune louder. He followed it until he came to the main room. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped in horror. In the middle of the room was Superman, in a TUTU?

"I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world! Life in plastic! It's fantastic!" Superman sung into a hairbrush. Robin's eye twitched.

"What detention is this?" He asked himself.

"Oh Rob don't worry this is our dimension. Isn't it? Yes it. Yes, yes, yes. See we are agreed!"

"Wally?" Robin asked almost scared. He turned towards the speedster, who was holding a candy bar. He was vibrating in place and had the biggest smile on his face, one that could counter Joker's even. "I'm screwed!" Robin said as he ran away from the speedster. Wally ran after him, his smile getting bigger as he laughed and chased the Boy Wonder.

"You can brush my hair! Undress me everywhere!" Superman sang in a girly voice. He was now twirling around the room.

"Rob! I like ponies!" Wally called to him.

"Where the heck is Batman when you need him?" Robin yelled out, still running from the overly hyper Speedster. He jumped into the rafters, knowing that Wally couldn't follow him up here. "What the heck is going on?" The next thing he knew someone had knocked him back onto the first floor. "OW!"

He stood up and brushed himself off. Only to be tackled by Artemis. She grabbed a hold of his pants and pulled them down. He blushed and quickly covered his Batman boxers. Artemis started laughing and ran off. Robin just stood there in the middle of the room for a moment, before pulling up his pants and walking out of the room.

There was something seriously wrong going on here. Why the heck was Wally so hyper, why was Superman in a tutu, why did Artemis him and possibly other people? He didn't get the chance to think any longer as Superboy charged at him. He ripped off his shirt as he charged at the younger. He picked Robin up by the neck and threw him a crossed the room. All the while screaming, "I HATE MONKEYS!" Robin scrambled to his feet and ran in the other direction.

Robin once again ran into Superman, who was still dancing. "I'M A BARBIE GIRL!" Robin once again ran, trying to get away from this horrible nightmare. He ran into M'Gann who seemed terrified like him.

"Miss. M, what's wrong-"

"ROBIN, WE GOT A PROBLEM!" M'Gann lifted him up by the front of his shirt and started shacking him.

"WHAT'S WRONG?"

All of a sudden Aqualad burst in behind M'Gann making her scream and run away. Kaldur walked up and stopped in front of Superman. "What's this?" He demanded.

"I'm dancing?"

Kaldur stepped closer to the man of steal and pulled out a stapler, shoving it into Superman's head. Robin's jaw dropped. Superman screamed and ran out of the room. Canary was in the room in an instant. "What's going on?"

"That man was dancing to Barbie girl."

"We don't put staples in people's heads! That's C.I.A crap!"

Okay now Robin knew he was going crazy, but just to make it worse Batman came in. Robin let out a sigh of relief. "Batman, please! Save me!" He called out, but Batman had his back to him. "Batman?" He walked past the others and up to his mentor. He tapped on Batman's shoulder, "Batman?"

"MY SHINY!" Batman yelled and turned around, hitting Robin in the head with a very shinny firing pan. "MY PRECIOUS SHINY OBJECET!" Batman said, holding the frying pan close. Batman jumped to hit him again, leaving him screaming on the floor waiting for the blow.

* * *

><p>Dick woke up screaming. Sweat beat down his face as he looked around his room. He let out a sigh of relief. Okay, no more of Alfred's cookies before bed. Or any sweets for that madder! Bruce ran in the room, looking down at Dick.<p>

"Are you okay, was it another nightmare?"

Dick nodded, but he smiled too. "Um, let's never let Kaldur have staples okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>Lol you may have noticed that Kaldur's and Canary's part was from Get Smart, I love that movie. Also sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes. <strong>


End file.
